The invention pertains to new and improved therapeutic compositions formed from hydrocortisone for use on the skin, and methods for its preparation.
Hydrocortisone is chemically known as 17-hydroxycorticosterone, and is a well defined adrenocortical steroid with a rapid onset of action. It is used therapeutically for a broad spectrum of pathologic conditions; however, there are restrictions on its use as a non-prescription medicine due to the fact that elevated blood levels of hydrocortisone can be achieved rapidly, and the further fact that it is irritable at high levels.